


Pain: A Familiar Face

by Lokidokie10



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I hope this hurts xx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidokie10/pseuds/Lokidokie10
Summary: Everyone escapes the soul world and are finally reunited with their family and friends. Everyone but Peter.Don’t we all love pain?Ps: I suck at summaries im sorry





	Pain: A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CometCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometCat/gifts).



> Ive risen from the dead! There was rain, sad music and candles so I decided to write something for y’all to cry to. Enjoy lovelies! Xx

“Rock”  
“Paper”  
“Scissors”  
The teens slam their fists onto their palms, the young boy’s hand in the shape of a fist, the girls open, fingers splayed. She grabs the boys closed fist with hers and grins.   
“HoW!?”  
The bark of laughter that escapes Shuri invokes Peter to laugh with her. The adults around them sport small smiles, the young hero’s are constantly playing different games to distract themselves and others from the trauma they all endured. Although, no matter how brave the teens exterior seem, they all hear his pleading cries when his exhaustion denies him of waking from his own personal nightmare. 

Animals had also disappeared in the snap so some find comfort in them. Some lucky victims find their own pets from back home while others bond with other pets who are just as distraught everyone else.

When the boy starts to whimper during his sleep, a dirty blond Labrador always curls up next to him and licks his hand. The adults always find comfort in the fact that this dog must be somewhat trained to comfort ptsd victims, as he also comforts others. But the boy is his favourite. 

It’s the three of them sitting around a small fire. Shuri, plaiting her hair in small strands while smiling softly at Peter, who is slowly nodding off to sleep with the dogs head in his lap. 

That’s when she feels it. It’s the feeling that she can’t seem to shake off since... since then.

It’s the feeling of falling apart

“Pete- peter, peter wake up” she chokes out in panic. 

A scream and a wail is heard in the distance. She wasn’t the only one. 

“Shuri!”

He quickly stands up, the dog following and quickly running over to softly nudge the side of Shuri’s face. He holds her shoulders and stares into her eyes. 

“Not again- please” her voice a mere pained whisper, her eyes downcast a tear making its way down her cheek.

“Shuri, hey look at me, look at me Shuri!” 

A gentle finger under her chin lifts her panicked eyes to his. 

“Hey, hey maybe it’s a good thing, maybe they did it”   
“You think so?”  
“I do”  
His eyes are genuine, his faith in the avengers was never broken. His faith in Tony.   
She’s slowly fading through his fingers, more tears now streaming down her face.  
“Shuri it’s going to be okay, you’ll-you’ll get to see T’Challa, Okoyae even Nakia”

The small smile that appears on her face is the last thing he sees of her.

He slowly rises from a crouch. Turns slowly only to see the vast orange dirt covered in the strange dirt substance. He was alone. Then he felt it. His very being, was separating, ripping him apart. He closes his eyes and takes a breath.

“Kid?”

His eyes open slowly only to shut again at the bright light. It goes dark again and he opens his eyes carefully. A red cape is floating over his head. As he sits up he sees the Doctor sporting a smile. But it’s not right. His posture is stiff and his smile fake. Something was wrong. What was wrong?  
“Hey kid, you okay?”  
His voice is soft, Peter picks up on a sympathetic tone, something he hears all the time when Uncle Ben is brought up in a conversation. What’s happened?

He leans over a bit to see around the doctor. He wished he hadn’t. A man in a dirty blue and red suit is crouching over a smaller figure in the dirt. A woman with red hair stand behind him, her hand on his shoulder. A small group stand not to far off, and a woman with blonde hair is being comforted by a man with an eye patch. 

A powerful looking woman in a similar coloured suit to the captains’ with blond hair is standing next to another with strange white markings on her face and dark hair. One seems to be crying, the other supporting her. 

But he’s searching for someone else. A kind face and soft brown eyes. He feels the ghost of arms encircling him before he was snapped. He needed him. 

“Whe-“ he clears his throat croakily.  
“Where’s Mr Stark?”  
The Doctor lowers his eyes and opens his mouth before closing it again.  
Peter quickly stumbles to his feet and goes to search for him himself.  
“Peter-“  
“Where’s Mr Stark?!”  
The Doctor was now standing, his clothes ripped and dirty.   
“He- Peter-“  
“Where’s Tony!?”

“Peter!?”  
The blond woman who was next the man with the eyepatch call out. She takes a couple steps forward and Peter tentatively walks towards her.  
“Mrs Potts?”  
She rushes to him and runs her hand through his dirty curls, his arms hug her tightly. His raises his head and looks into her watery blue eyes.  
“Mrs Potts, where’s Tony?”  
“Oh honey- tones, Tony um” she looks away and sniffles.   
He shakes his head.  
No it can’t. Pepper would never lie but it couldn’t be true. It wasn’t him. The figure wasn’t him. It can’t be. 

“Son?”  
The captain himself walks over and places his hand firmly on Peters shaking shoulder.   
“I’m so sorry. He- he did it t-“  
“No... no no no no no no no-“  
“He loves... he loved you kid, he wanted you to know that”  
Peters knees give out.  
His throat as dry at the dirt on the ground.  
His heart shattering like glass.  
The lump in his throat only gets tighter.  
His stomach burned like a raging fire.  
A scream builds from inside him and rips out of his small form, a mixture of fury and pain. Tears fall onto the ground disturbing the dirt.   
He suddenly jumps up and goes to run for the small figure on the ground. A pair of strong arms wrap around his middle stopping him from running further. He struggles to break free, kicks and scratches but he can’t escape.  
“Let me go!”  
“You know I can’t Peter, please just stop”  
“Let-let me help him! PLEASE!”  
His body doubles over as sobs rack his body. The arms slowly guide him to the ground but still hold strong. Another hand touches his arm and he jerks his head up to meet shuri’s own tear streaked face.   
“I’m sorry Peter”  
“I need- I need to help him. Please let me help h-“  
“You can’t Peter. Or I would, you know I would” her own voice was choked with tears. Something wet touches his hand and he looks back down. The Labrador from the soul world was here, trying to comfort him.   
“Lucky don’t-“ the archer’s voice calls out but stops when he sees how the dog somewhat calms the boy. Peter buries his face into Lucky’s fur and the fire in him burns out replaced by an emptyness that came with loosing his Uncle Ben.   
“Tony, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”


End file.
